Flowery Puppets
by MaybeMeagan
Summary: She wasn't so happy with her work. He had other ideas. SasoriIno. One-shot.


Hey! Meagan here again! I love Ino Sasori so heres another to them! Just a little one-shot for my favorite couple ;). ( One that wasn't suggested anywhere might I add xD) If you like it you should read my other Ino Sasori fic Bright eyes. This just came to mind out of boredness and a need to write. Next I might write something for Harvest Moon or a NaruHina piece. If you have a suggestion I'm all ears! Even if I don't like the couple I'll try it! ( Not like you would know that but still :P) Please read and review and check out my other stuff! Thabk you!

Disclaimer: I don't see why this is nessacary

* * *

It wasn't beautiful. Not at all. That was what discouraged her. She worked for the florists so it should be beautiful. She loved flowers so it should have shone through. She was after all the damn owners daughter! Why was it this hard? The flowers were supposed to look amazing.

It didn't. And that made her cry a bit. She sniffed back the tears and looked at her handiwork.

She even gave it a stupid name. Summer Moonlight. How lame was that! She could just die.

"First of all, Ino," she murmured to herself touching one of the petals. " Your technique is all wrong you don't want the flowers to look like you killed them!" She was so in the moment making it she was blind to how dead the final product looked. She then looked at the colors. They clashed.

" Maybe crimson, light green, yellow and dark purple wasn't such a good idea for the arrangement," she whispered, thinking it would have been beautiful if only she could get it right. Next was the balance. Maybe it was too balanced? Could something be too balanced?

" ARG!" The girl yelled throwing her fists in the air, completely defeated. She set her head on the table done with flowers. Done with clipping leaves. Done with life. Done with colors that clash.

She was especially done with colors that clash.

" Hello?" Ino heard a mans voice from the entrance of the store. Usually she'd be happy, most men bought for their girlfriends and she liked-- no loved -- helping them. Today she just couldn't find it in her to care.

" What do you want?" she asked as she came out.

" Aren't you a rude little shop keeper?" the man chuckled looking at her.

" Well you're a shortie, shortie!" she yelled, he was taller then her but that wasn't much of an accomplishment.

" Shut up, Brat!"

" Who're you calling a brat, Ugly!" He wasn't actually ugly. It just made her feel better saying so. He had green eyes and dark red hair. He was handsome but she wasn't going to let him know that.

" Whatever," he was obviously done with this conversation. " I wanted to buy a flower but I guess you don't want me to, Shop girl," he turned to leave but Ino grabbed him. She was not under any circumstances losing a customer.

" No don't go, Customer-sama!" she smiled with a sickeningly sweet smile. Her eyebrows were twitching but Ino was a girl of many charms and soon she looked truly sweet.

" You look like a pig," He told her walking into the store. She gulped down her anger and smiled again. Ino Yamanaka was not losing to this man. He better believe it.

" Whatever are you looking for today?" Ino chimed leading the way into the shop.

" I don't know?" he semi asked, Ino grumbled. Why come into a flower shop then. She didn't voice this mater, scared he might start to leave again.

" Feel free to ask me if you need any help!" she said smiling wide, playing with one of her blonde locks.

" I don't need your help," he told her fingering a hanging plant. " You're being annoying." Ino about smacked him and took a deep breath. 'Fine!' She thought. 'I guess I'll just continue making arrangements. '

Honestly, the thought didn't appeal to her much but she wasn't going to talk to that guy any longer.

When she got back to were she was working she got hold of some forget-me-nots and daisies and put them together for a get well bouquet seeing how those were always popular. This was a ninja village, people were having to get well all the time.

When she was finished, which didn't take an incredibly long time, she was mostly satisfied, it looked good. Something they could make a profit on.

" You tried too hard," she heard that man say again. He came over to where she was and was inspecting all her arrangements.

" What do you know about flowers?" she grumbled, not really in the mood for criticism

" Nothing," the man said, looking at the piece that first discouraged her. " But I do know about art. I make puppets."

" That's creepy," Ino told him, still a bit flushed. She thought it was a little cool. But only a little.

He ignored her, still inspecting that first piece.

" This is beautiful." He announced suddenly picking it up. " How much?"

" Oh, that is just my hobby,' she mumbled biting her lip. " It's really not that great. Balanced and dead and…" she wasn't quite sure where she was going with that but it was certain she didn't like the piece. Not one bit. He, one the other hand, apparently was smitten with it.

" No, it won't last forever but you're heart is in it," he told her handing her much more then she would ever sell it for. She was quite sure what he meant but she took the currency graciously, thanking him over and over again.

" You're being annoying again, Pig," He told her looking away.

" I have a name!" she told him grumbling about being called pig. She knew nothing about her resembled a pig. Right? " It's Ino. Ino Yamanaka!" She smiled, bowing a bit.

" Isn't that what I said, Pig-chan?" he smiled and patted her head.

" Shorties shouldn't be allowed to pat peoples head, Shortie," Ino laughed and moved.

" Pigs shouldn't talk so much!" he told her, smirking. The first real expression he made. She smiled.

" You owe me a puppet!' she told him smiling. " You better come back! Tell me what you think, Shortie!"

" Fine," he told her, really not planning to ever set foot in the store again after this. " I promise, Ino." Though, the promise felt real enough to him. He might have to come back.

" You better!" Ino meant it too. She would find him!

" Well, I have to go, Ino," the man said, waving. Ino followed him out yelling.

" But what's your name! I told you mine after all! Your turn!"

" Sasori!" He yelled back smiling a little.

" You better remember, Sasori-san!" she waved after him, he waved too before disappearing. That name sounded very familiar. She'd ask someone about it later. She continued working on flowers, starting to think each of her creations were beautiful.

He visited her often for a while, telling her to never ask anyone who he was. She already figured it out. He knew but their relationship was nice like this. One day he left a little package at her shop.

" What's this!" she exclaimed and opened it. Inside was a little puppet. It look exactly like her and the note attached read simply: from a fellow artist. She laughed. He could of called her a friend. She sat it down next to an arrangement that looked similar to the one she had made the day he first met her.

There most popular one. Its name was her favorite part about it. The Sasori

* * *

Tell me what you think :). ( That sounds desperate xD) Thanks for reading! ( again.....)


End file.
